


Белоснежка и семь грехов

by Fiabilis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance, religious PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis
Summary: Взаимовыгодное грехопадение. Мукуро нужен спаситель, а Дино Каваллоне – Мукуро.





	Белоснежка и семь грехов

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрации: mrcasino  
> бредоподобные религиозные отсылки, тысячи их; нецензурная лексика  
> Полноразмер картинок по клику  
> для All Out Asia Big Bang

– Они там? 

Дино дернулся и резко задернул штору. 

– Твое давление с утра стабильно, – Дино был дипломатом с рождения, уклончивые ответы давались ему легче правописания.

Комната была небольшой, светлой и странно обставленной. Стол и кресла сдвинули к стенам; и центром мебельной композиции получалась больничная каталка. От нее доносился мерный писк, отсчитывал секунды и вселял в Дино трепет и совершенно дурное желание зашить тело на ней в непроницаемый кокон, устроить алтарь и погрязнуть в грехе идолопоклонничества, а затем еще в паре грехов, как только немного отпустит. Дино вообще умел заботиться о своих, но прорывающийся дикий инстинкт был сродни лихорадке или даже чуме – заражал все сознание, и другие желания не рождались.

– Дино Каваллоне, – с нажимом произнес Мукуро. 

Солнце просачивались в комнату сквозь тяжелые портьеры, расчерчивая пол, словно лазером, как в классическом боевике. За окном простиралась бесконечная зеленая пастораль. 

– Хочешь сделать ставку, что все случится сегодня? 

Нездоровый азарт вырвался в мир странным смешком. Дино вообще чувствовал себя абсурдно счастливым – из него то и дело била радость по самым пустяковым поводам или даже без повода вовсе. Не отчаянная веселость обреченного, а болезненное чувство, радость верующего от стигматов, мистификации священного огня и кровавых слез.

На дальнем холме инородным телом высилось пугало в черно-белых лохмотьях. И настолько не подходило окружающей идиллии, что Дино не смог его толком разглядеть. Контуры плыли, из глаз сочилось, будто смотришь на солнце. Пугало стояло прочно, но черный плащ, наброшенный на забинтованное тело, то и дело взлетал и опускался под ветром, будто крылья огромной птицы. И только цилиндр, нахлобученный на голову, оставался на месте. 

– Вообще-то я здесь, – голос Мукуро сквозил недовольством.

– Вообще-то ты там, – с каталки безжизненной веткой свешивалась кисть, Дино неопределенно махнул в ее сторону и повернулся на голос. 

Иллюзия была идеальной, плотной и живой, как водная гладь поутру. Мукуро устроился в кресле, раздраженный, усталый и нервный. Если бы не его собственное тело на каталке, заподозрить в этом Мукуро иллюзорную копию мог бы только он сам. Но Дино полагал, существовать в иллюзии для Мукуро было куда естественнее. 

– Я не желаю разговаривать с твоей спиной, – Мукуро встал, и, натолкнувшись на радужную улыбку, обошел Дино по дуге, словно это могло быть заразно. Брезгливо приподнял свешивающуюся руку и отпустил. Рука безвольно упала, и Мукуро потерял к ней интерес. 

– Ты вообще не можешь разговаривать, – заметил Дино.

– Хм, – Мукуро сделался задумчивым только на миг, а затем решил мстить: – Значит, ты не услышишь, что у нас осталось максимум… – он взглянул на несуществующие часы на запястье и радостно продолжил: – …полтора часа до заката. 

– Что же потом? 

– А потом, – Дино слегка отпрянул, потому что Мукуро наступал, прерывать его маневр Дино счел нетактичным: – придет, – Мукуро подступил вплотную и выдерживал паузу. Дино взглянул ему в лицо: стеклянные глаза не отражали ничего, как злое волшебное зеркало. – Тьма, – закончил Мукуро. 

Дино сглотнул, дал Мукуро время насладиться эффектом и пошел ва-банк – прижал его к себе. Он привык использовать жуткие моменты для романтики – им обоим такое нравилось, и больное удовольствие, разделенное на двоих, обращалось преступной зависимостью, позорной великолепной тайной, с которой только в могилу. 

– Тебя это заводит? – меланхолично поинтересовался Мукуро.

– Ты же не против? – Дино медленно, давая Мукуро шанс отступить, накрыл ладонью его лоб и глаза и произнес тихо и четко: – Они сюда не войдут. 

– Я так не думаю, – ресницы защекотали ладонь – Мукуро сомневался. 

– Не думай, – разрешил Дино. Виски яростно пульсировали – Мукуро готов был возмущаться. – Никто не войдет сюда, пока мы не договоримся с Вонголой. 

– Интересно, как ты собираешься это сделать. Считаешь, Цуна станет их останавливать? – Мукуро вывернулся, шагнул к окну и бегло взглянул наружу: рядом с забинтованным пугалом соткалось второе, будто тень обрела собственный разум и материализовалась в подлунном мире. 

– Нет, считаю, их остановит Альянс.

– Ты слишком полагаешься на Девятого, – Мукуро безразлично сложил руки на груди. – Он уже отдал тебя в расход. 

– Меня – возможно, но не Вонголу. А им придется прорываться сюда с боем. Это в его планы не входит. 

Солнце стремительно скрывалось за горизонтом. За какие-то мгновения розоватые блики в комнате сменились невнятными полутенями, вязкий сумрак пополз по полу, жадно заглатывая сначала небольшие островки, а затем целые темные континенты. Дино щелкнул выключателем. Желтый электрический свет разогнал сумерки, в нем тело Мукуро казалось совсем нереальным, фарфоровым или гипсовым – у людей не бывает такой белой гладкой кожи. Лицо без единой мимической морщины, словно рука скульптора обтесала мрамор до идеала, было безмятежным и совершенно мертвым, грудь почти не вздымалась, и только аппарат неустанно отсчитывал пульс и сердечный ритм. Дино наклонился над каталкой и поправил жесткую хрустящую простыню, натянутую Мукуро до груди.

[ ](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/mkrfullsize.1542658499.png)

– Прекрати меня лапать, – потребовал Мукуро.

– Можешь отомстить, – предложил Дино. 

В заднем кармане джинсов громко завибрировал телефон. Дино выхватил его, но тот, словно кусок мыла, выпрыгнул из рук прямо на лежащего Мукуро, чудом не угодив ему в лицо. Дино с ужасом оглянулся на иллюзию, но та только закатила глаза. 

– Слушаю? – произнес Дино в трубку и тут же отвел ее от уха – голос оттуда разнесся по всей комнате.

– Охуел?! – орала трубка. – Слушает он, блядь! Я тебе щас послушаю, скотина ебанутая! Ты что творишь?! Мозги последние просрал?! Какого, сука, хуя?! 

Мукуро невозмутимо опустился в кресло и сдержанным вежливым жестом велел Дино отвечать, будто только от него зависело, состоится ли разговор. 

– Скуало, – произнес Дино, чудом улучив подходящий момент. – Надо поговорить. 

– Ты, блядь, издеваешься? А сейчас мы, по-твоему, косы из твоих мозгов плетем? 

– Не по телефону. Что ты делаешь часа через два? 

– Угадай! Сижу под твоим ебучим домом в окопе, рядом с этими сучьими тварями.

– Ты про Вендиче?

– Каваллоне, – трубка вдруг заговорила серьезно, – ты пиздец. 

Мукуро клокочуще рассмеялся, словно закашлялся, и Дино уставился прямо на него тяжелым давящим взглядом, на который Мукуро отозвался издевательской полуулыбкой. 

– Через два часа у старого дупла, – сказал Дино тоже серьезно.

– Принято, придурок, – ответила трубка и отключилась. 

– Так о чем мы? – как ни в чем не бывало спросил Дино. 

Мукуро целую минуту делал вид, что вопрос не стоит его внимания – рассматривал свои ноги в черных блестящих сапогах на блядской шнуровке, затем – с некоторым презрением – джинсы Дино, потом собственное тело под простыней. Дино терпеливо ждал, не отводя взгляда – не впервой. 

– О моих планах, – Мукуро наконец снизошел до ответа. 

– А что насчет моих планов? 

– Ты пожертвовал ими ради моих пару недель назад, когда вынес меня из Вендикаре, разве нет?

– Я просто поставил все на черное и планирую сорвать банк.

– Так я – черное? – удивился Мукуро.

– Ты – банк, – Дино лучезарно улыбнулся, словно актер на вручении премии. 

Что бы ни происходило между ними двумя, оно шло как надо. Дино вдруг сделался фаталистом, из тех, что с равным восторгом – я же говорил! – встречают любовь и смерть, и радужных чертей в чужих озерах, и апокалипсис над Янцзы. И теперь считал, что предначертанный путь следует пройти до конца. Наверное, падре Джованни был бы в восторге, услышав от Дино такие мысли; сам Дино прекрасно помнил его страстные воскресные речи, «Quo vadis?” – и падре картинно изображал кающегося Петра. Дино хотелось бежать или провалиться под землю от отвратительного благолепия и стыда, накрывавшего его волной.  
Он пришел в Вендикаре милостивым королем, снизошедшим до узников. И вышел тримилосердным святым доном Каваллоне, забрав с собой маньяка-рецидивиста Рокудо Мукуро. Для полевого эксперимента, как говорилось в бумагах, подписанных всеми благородным донами и, если бы потребовалось, самой английской королевой. А затем, словно наглотавшаяся ядовитой воды рыба-шар, преисполнился высшей справедливости – а она включала в себя свободу невинно осужденным, покой убиенным, власть достойнейшим и, по какой-то причине, явно не последней по значимости в списке требований, горячее откровенное порно с собой в главной роли и Мукуро на его члене. От мысли о сексе с Мукуро, толком еще не испробованном – кроме как на иллюзии, – но дозволенном, если отбросить все детали вроде обещаний расчленить его тело, по куску на каждый сантиметр члена во рту Мукуро, у Дино закрывались глаза. И там, перед внутренним взором, среди плавучих дурманящих лотосов и черных мазутных луж, которые Дино интерпретировал как отголоски собственного желания, глубокого и древнего, как неолитовая пещера, смеялся Мукуро и похабно расставлял колени. И проклинал Дино всеми богами. Это вносило ясность в их отношения. То есть Мукуро, со своей стороны, всеми силами демонстрировал ответное желание, и ради него Дино готов был рисковать прямо сейчас, а не через пару лет, когда ситуация и его положение в Альянсе, возможно, стали бы благоприятнее. 

Что бы ни происходило между ними двумя, оно шло как надо. Только умалишенный решился бы вывести Мукуро в реальный мир, любой стороне было спокойнее держать звенящего болью, ненавистью и нездоровой радостью бытия Мукуро в самом дальнем подвале и в самой глухой клетке, чтобы ни словом, ни взглядом, ни делом, ныне и присно и во веки веков. Дино не желал себе лавры умалишенного, но жаждал свободы и справедливости, совсем как в детстве. Дино знал о клетках больше циркового медведя; первая кровь его врагов давно ушла в землю и напитала ее соками, но пряное облако неповиновения не рассеялось, напротив, Дино ждал случая, чтобы обратить его в смерч, – главное было выбрать момент. И момент, когда его рука потянулась к собственному члену, потому что Мукуро, то и дело проваливаясь в океаны черного логического безумия и в бессвязное будоражащее кокетство, предлагал ему сделку, показался вполне подходящим. Я не собираюсь убивать без причины, – сказал Мукуро. – Но тебе придется убить для меня, – и глаза померкли, словно стая черной саранчи закрыла свет. – Или меня, – его неестественно длинная белая шея в полумраке напоминала Дино ножку ядовитого гриба. – Если пожелаешь. Ты пожелаешь убить меня, Дино Каваллоне? – Мукуро отчаянно флиртовал, чувствуя в Дино слабину. Пожелаю, – отвечал Дино, разливая вокруг себя сладкую патоку спокойствия, – после. Нам некуда торопиться, если ты будешь со мной. И Мукуро радовался угрозе и маячившему избавлению, и плыл, чудом не захлебываясь, своими подземными тревожными стиксами к чистилищу, где Дино готов был подхватить его, если только Мукуро согласится не пить больше чужих вод.

– Собираешься идти прямо так? – Мукуро вопросительно приподнял бровь, оглядывая Дино скептически. Сам Мукуро был, конечно, безупречен, словно не лежал безвольной куклой в готовом обороняться поместье, а участвовал в светском рауте. Дино ограничивался свежей футболкой каждый день, а джинсы порвал в двух местах, еще когда тащил каталку, а затем еще облил вином, празднуя с Мукуро кратковременную победу. 

– Это же Скуало, – Дино попытался стряхнуть винное пятно с колена, чему Мукуро коротко зло рассмеялся. 

– То есть прикрытие тебе не нужно, а Вендиче просто вежливо подождут в стороне, пока вы разговариваете, – терпеливо и потому обидно объяснил Мукуро. 

– Хочешь поприсутствовать? – так же терпеливо и вежливо произнес Дино. 

Вместо ответа Мукуро запрокинул голову и мертво вцепился в подлокотник кресла. Дино никак не мог к этому привыкнуть – каждый раз сердце ухало вниз, стоило Мукуро уйти в очередной трип. Его глаза в такие моменты заплывали полупрозрачной пеленой, будто второе веко, мутное и нечеловеческое, и если бы в этих трипах не было такой острой необходимости, Дино тряс бы Мукуро, чтобы выловить его из этих мутных болот в отчаянной попытке вернуть в царство живых его сознание. Процедура была для Мукуро болезненной, и Дино все порывался гладить его напрягшееся тело обезумевшими влажными руками, будто эта нелепая ласка могла чем-то помочь. Мукуро смеялся потом и надолго впадал в сентиментальное настроение, в котором больше всего желал жертвовать убогим и прощать с такой невыносимой долей снобизма, что Дино никак не мог подобрать подходящую реакцию и подозревал, так он просто переживает для себя физическую уязвимость. С другой стороны, Мукуро ничего не стоило ее не показывать – иллюзия могла просто исчезать на время, когда воля создателя ее покидала. Значило ли это, что Мукуро подсел на заботу Дино или что его просто забавляет, как Дино пугается каждый раз, было пока не очевидно, и Дино планировал выяснять это неспешно и со вкусом, пока Мукуро не изведется настолько, что сломается и выдаст себя. 

Мукуро вернулся из небытия быстро – Дино успел только сжать его запястье, бесцеремонно предлагая поддержку. Глаза просветлели, и сам Мукуро будто посвежел, лениво обвел его взглядом, кожа под пальцами Дино потеплела, и ощущать это было приятно, Дино даже проникся благодарными чувствами к Мукуро за внимание к необязательным деталям. 

– Я все устроил, – произнес Мукуро с видом победителя, глядя на Дино из-под ресниц. 

– Дай угадаю, кто-то трагически умер, и это отвлечет всех на время? 

– Каваллоне, трагически умерло твое чувство юмора, избавь меня от него, – Мукуро окинул Дино невыносимо высокомерным взглядом и впал в сентиментальную печаль – лицо сделалось смиренным и благопристойным. 

– Брось, я же знаю, ты от меня в восторге, – Дино даже хотел подмигнуть, но к этому новому смиренному выражению такое не подходило. Пришлось просто обезоруживающе улыбнуться – это всегда работало. 

Мукуро как-то скис, не нашел достаточно язвительного ответа или, будучи занятым своей душевной лирикой, не хотел искать. Дино постоял над ним с минуту, прикидывая, насколько уместным будет сейчас мотивирующий минет, но Мукуро выдохся и желал страданий в одиночестве – рука Дино прошла сквозь иллюзорное колено, и даже это Мукуро не развеселило, а отправило в новые глубины трагической романтики. 

Дино собирался уходить, когда сердечный ритм Мукуро сбился, аппарат выключился на мгновение, заскрипел, будто крутанули завод у механической игрушки, и запищал пронзительно и тонко. Дино бросился за подмогой, но дверь перед ним захлопнулась. Мукуро, вышедший из прострации, предупредительно поднял руку. Аппарат завыл снова, зашелся погребальным плачем, зазвенел далекой колокольной песней и наконец выдал ультразвуком:

– У-у-у-чи-и-тель. 

– Очень хорошо, – произнес Мукуро, и даже несведущему в декадентской эстетике было понятно, что все очень плохо и лучше уже не будет никогда, разве что разверзнется небесная твердь и того, кто позволил себе такую наглость, зажарит на вертеле грехопадения сам отец мироздания. 

– Вы просили не звонить, – писк волшебным образом опустился на столько тонов, что Дино перестал бояться за свои барабанные перепонки. 

– Я просил не выводить меня, но в тебе, кажется, проснулись мазохистские наклонности. Мне стоит тебя выпороть? 

– Вы уверены, что мне уже можно такое слушать? 

– Телесные наказания приводят к отличным результатам в любом возрасте.

Дино робко кашлянул, чувствуя себя лишним в комнате, и Мукуро выпрямился в кресле, сел так, словно в его теле образовался магнитный столб, тянущий его одновременно и вверх, и вниз, к голодным адским демонам. Таким он сразу напомнил Дино вечно недовольную его поведением гувернантку, чопорную и нетерпимую пожилую леди. Мукуро неодобрительно взглянул в его сторону. Фран немедленно переключился на другую тему.

– Там очень темно и страшно, а еще там дождь. А из него смотрят мертвые глаза. Можно, я никуда не пойду? – голос Франа снова преобразился и теперь напоминал механические голоса роботов из старых фильмов о полетах в космос бравых героев-спасителей вселенной. 

– Разумеется, – покорно и мягко сказал Мукуро.

– Правда? 

– Фран, – что-то изменилось в его тоне, и Фран немедленно перестал ерничать и снова заговорил нормально. 

– Иногда у меня возникает ощущение, что я умер, у вас такое бывает? – вдруг спросил он совершенно серьезно. 

– Постоянно, – так же серьезно ответил Мукуро и щелкнул пальцами. Аппарат снова затрещал, а затем перешел на мерные сигналы, подтверждающие, что жизненные процессы в теле Мукуро в полной норме. 

– Э-э, – протянул Дино, с сомнением глядя на маленький черный экран с циферками и амплитудой колебаний сердечного ритма. – Зачем все это было? 

– Боюсь, Фран не сможет выполнить мою просьбу. Так что я составлю тебе компанию в твоем вечернем променаде. Уверен, ты этому рад. 

Дино был бы рад примерно так же, попроси его Мукуро спуститься в мир прожорливых асуров, чтобы принести ему оттуда плотоядный цветок земных страстей. Дино привык решать дела один, особенно, когда они касались таких тонких и сложных вещей, как дружба и верность. Степень откровенности разговора со Скуало напрямую зависела от его приватности. 

– Ты слишком долго держишь иллюзию сегодня. Стоит отдохнуть, – осторожно предложил Дино и поймал полный презрения взгляд. 

– Тебе лучше поторопиться. 

Фран не соврал. Неведомо откуда принесшиеся облака нависли над поместьем Каваллоне, гнусный редкий дождь так и норовил капнуть Дино за шиворот. Хандра Мукуро не то чтобы ушла, но отодвинулась на задний план. Мукуро шел по земле, не касаясь мокрой травы, просто парил голограммой – не понятно, зачем вообще передвигал ноги. Когда Дино спросил его об этом, Мукуро оскорбился не на шутку и пообещал проклятой душой приходить ко всем поколениям семьи Каваллоне, пока чудом родившийся в этом загнивающем роду эстет не испросит прощения за твердолобость предшественников. Дино так опешил, что извинялся до самых ворот, недалеко от которых должен был ждать Скуало. Дино всматривался в тени под гигантским платаном, росшим за воротами уже так долго, что кора в некоторых местах полностью облупилась, а в других потемнела затейливым змеиным узором. Картинка будто рассыпалась на части, каждый раз, когда Дино моргал, – Мукуро собирал реальность заново, добавляя все новые штрихи. Дино дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, зачем в этой реальности Мукуро был нужен собачий скелет, безрадостно повисший на обломанной ветке, но спрашивать было не с руки. Картинка мигала, как неисправный телевизор. Подходя ближе, Дино все больше напрягался, ожидая подвоха. Но Мукуро был милостив – в окончательном варианте добавился только неясный силуэт Скуало. Дино сразу узнал его, потому что хотел узнать и не хотел видеть ничего другого. 

– А этот тут зачем? – поприветствовал их Скуало, снимая капюшон – сцена, явно благодаря Мукуро, обзавелась спецэффектами и озарилась серебристым светом, воссиявшим на манер нимба. 

– Он сейчас уйдет, – зачем-то пообещал Дино, умоляюще взглянув на Мукуро.

– И не подумаю, – сообщил Мукуро и поднялся над землей чуть выше, словно гребаный шар, наполненный гелием. 

– Ну и в жопу ты влез, Каваллоне, – прокомментировал Скуало. 

– Они отправят Цуну? – по-деловому спросил Дино. 

– Хуй там. Говорю же, ты в жопе, – Дино нахмурился, а Мукуро, кажется, начал планировать собственное вознесение – его полупрозрачная фигура покачивалась на слабом ветру уже в метре над землей. – Было решено не страдать хуйней и ставить ультиматум без переговоров. Завтра с утра. Так что времени нет. Не знаю, зачем ты затеял эту срань, дался тебе этот пидор. 

Пидор не отреагировал никак, если не считать реакцией брезгливое равнодушие, которое он набросил на себя еще перед началом встречи. 

– Значит, до завтрашнего вечера подождут, не худший расклад.

– Блядь, да босс из меня за это ебаное свидание кишки выпотрошит, а у него тут не худший расклад! Что ты собираешься делать, козел бессмертный? 

– Мне нужно, чтобы завтра вечером эту часть патрулировал ты. Сможешь? – Дино вдруг успокоился, его неожиданно накрыло осознанием и жаждой справедливости, в голове воскресным звоном к мессе забилась мысль о предназначенном пути, какие-то отрывки из рассказов падре Джузеппе о Гефсиманском саду, «пронеси мимо чашу сию», да не убоюсь зла, пресвятая Мадонна с приалтарной картины простерла к нему свои руки. Дино повело. Какого-то черта подсознание отправляло его к религии каждый раз, когда ситуация становилась опасной. Наверное, что-то в выражении лица его выдало, потому что в беседу вдруг вступил Мукуро.

– О, – радостно отметил он. – Нимб был лишним. Имел раньше дело с религиозным бредом? 

– Что? – от удивления Скуало даже убавил тон. 

– Лучше даже днем, – Дино вышел из благословенного оцепенения и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало.

– Может, тебе еще вертолет подогнать?! 

– А у тебя есть?

– Ну ты и охуевший, – поразился Скуало. – Откуда, блядь, у меня вертолет? Я не собираюсь лезть в это твое дерьмо, так и знай.

– Ладно, – легко согласился Дино. – Просто возьми этот участок на себя. Это все, о чем я тебя прошу.  
Скуало, видимо, все ожидал от Дино какого-то просветления и вглядывался в его лицо так долго, что луна услужливо выглянула из-за тучи, ударив лучом прямо Дино в глаза. 

– Чтоб ты сдох, – пожелал удачи Скуало, развернулся и пошел прочь. 

– Просто дипломат от бога, – восхитился Мукуро, и Дино так и не смог понять, чего в этой фразе было больше – восторга или издевательства. 

Вернувшись в поместье, Мукуро сказался больным, со всем своим изяществом умирающего обосновался на кресле, прижав тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. Дино предложил кофе. Судя по изломанной горькой улыбке, это было ошибкой. Дино попробовал снова и предложил последовательно вино, виски и ромашковый отвар. Улыбка накладывала на лицо Мукуро тленную печаль пустоты и одиночества. Дино надоело. 

– Хватит, – произнес он, закрывая собственной тенью свет. 

Мукуро приоткрыл здоровый глаз, оценивая серьезность намерений.

– Ты растрачиваешь силы, – Дино был серьезен, как перед алтарем, и так же уверен.

– В мои планы сейчас не входит продолжительная встреча с Вендиче.

– Здесь никто до тебя не доберется.

– Здесь – возможно. Но не там, – Мукуро был непреклонен. Где «там»? – хотел спросить Дино, но смолчал – над снами он был не властен, но и сдаваться не собирался. 

– Если я не уговорю тебя отдохнуть, придется отключить от аппарата. Тебе будет не до иллюзий. 

– Это шантаж, Дино Каваллоне, – опасно проговорил Мукуро, глядя на Дино со смутным желанием и легкой ненавистью. Дино казалось, в глубине его глаз расходятся круги, словно его слова камнем идут на дно. Те, что с угрозами, – в кровавый похотливый абсолют, остальные – к синим чертям немилосердных глубин. 

– Пожалуйста, – Дино умел и так. Собрал все осадочное тепло, от упоминания о котором Мукуро хватался за трезубец, а затем ночи не хватало, чтобы вытрахать из него эмоциональное потрясение, и швырнул к ногам. Мукуро любил такое. 

Мукуро собирался с ответом долго. Магия секундной стрелки оставила циферблат, по небосводу времен пронеслись отчаянные звезды, предвечный Шеша взболтал хвостом молочный океан, и только тогда Мукуро, полный скорбного самообладания, произнес:

– Пошел ты. 

Его иллюзорное тело покрылось новорожденной росой, и каждая капля отразила благородное презрение, прежде чем впитаться в прозрачную кожу с географической картой капилляров, несущих воды к аорте жизни. Дино благодарно наблюдал за представлением, пока Мукуро не растворился в воздухе. 

– Спокойной ночи, – пожелал он телу на каталке, маленький экран мигнул, и Дино почти уверился, что Мукуро не удержится и сложит для него очередное любовное послание, скорее всего матерное, но ничего не произошло. Мукуро безмолвной прекрасной куклой лежал на своем месте, ровно в той же позе, что и пару недель назад, когда Дино, наскоро распихав мебель по стенам, вкатил его в комнату. 

Дино собирался лечь, перепроверив все возможные варианты развития событий, расположился за столом на большом кожаном кресле в кабинете, но, моргнув, обнаружил себя в глубоком утре, слепящем и равнодушном.  
У Дино так давно не было нормального сна в мягкой кровати, что мышцы в теле перестали его беспокоить. Он подозревал, что все это не закончится добром и стоит случиться безмятежному дню, как придется провести его в кровати, искупавшись в ванне обезболивающих мазей. 

– Ромарио весьма недоволен твоим образом жизни, твой вид сегодня ужасен, а здесь больше не ловит интернет, так что я не могу даже подобрать подходящую к случаю цитату кого-нибудь из великих. Уверен, у месье Монтеня нашлось бы что-нибудь стоящее, но на крайний случай всегда остается Бодрийяр. 

Без компании Мукуро быстро отправлялся в саморазрушительные прогулки с собственным подсознанием, и стоило проснуться хотя бы на полчаса позже ожидаемого, как последствия морозным оползнем накрывали окружающий мир на несколько бесконечных часов. Пока Мукуро не переключался на что-то насущнее собственных размышлений. Он сидел в кресле напротив, преисполненный скромного достоинства, словно восходящая звезда кинематографа, и на лице не отражалось ничего, кроме вежливого внимания. 

– Что не так с моим видом? – Дино выбрал самую безопасную тему, но все же немного обиделся и попытался расчесать пальцами волосы. Какая-то гнусная скрепка отлепилась от щеки и укатилась под стол.

– Ну, – Мукуро держал в руках маленькую чашечку иллюзорного кофе, имитируя обычную утреннюю жизнь. И оглядел Дино, придирчиво нахмурив брови, – в клан с таким боссом я бы не вступил. 

Теперь Дино обиделся не на шутку, а Мукуро, почуяв, что попал в цель, растянул губы в мстительной самодовольной улыбке. Дино накрыло жгучим облаком вселенской несправедливости, он не заслужил этого, но если Мукуро хочет войны, пусть будет война. 

– Что заставляет тебя думать, что я принимаю в клан каждого страждущего? – Дино вложил в эти слова всю застоявшуюся желчь, поднялся, стряхнув ненароком со стола пару бумаг, и ушел в ванную. Он стоял под душем добрых двадцать минут, позволяя воде смыть с себя обрывки сна и малодушные темные мысли. А когда вернулся в комнату, где проводил с Мукуро, возомнившим себя двуликим богом и упивающимся собственной беспомощностью, целые дни, от его злой меланхолии не осталось и следа – это чувствовалось в самом воздухе, больше не звеневшем напряжением. Дино бросил взгляд на экран у каталки: мерный писк за время их отшельничества был единственным элементом стабильности, божественным метрономом, обещавшим новые восходы и счастливый конец истории. 

– Тебя нужно переодеть, – произнес Дино, не поворачиваясь к иллюзии, устроившейся на излюбленном кресле, обитом коричневой кожей, к которой в жаркие дни немедленно липли ладони и спина. 

– Ты сошел с ума, – констатировал Мукуро с изрядной долей драмы в голосе и картинно вытянул перед собой руки, осматривая бордовые свободные рукава рубашки, которую явно выбирал все то время, пока Дино стоял под душем. 

– Не больше тебя, – Дино был настроен решительно и все еще не перестроился после утренних трений. – Возможно, нам придется идти пешком. Предпочитаешь идти в больничной робе? 

Мукуро, конечно, ничего такого не предпочитал. Но и позволить Дино переодевать собственное тело желанием не горел, поэтому сверлил взглядом его спину, – Дино даже чувствовал жжение, ну или действительно слегка помутился рассудком в момент, когда выбрал Мукуро, – пока деликатный стук в дверь не прервал это молчаливое противостояние. 

– Прошу прощения, босс, боюсь, вы должны ответить, – за дверью стоял Ромарио, серьезный и очень благообразный в своем неизменном костюме. Подчиненные – важная часть имиджа любого дона, по ним складывается впечатление о клане; он так часто повторял это, что Дино начал разделять это мнение. Ромарио протягивал Дино массивную телефонную трубку. Дино собрался, хмуро взглянул на Мукуро и включил громкую связь. 

– Дино Каваллоне. С кем я говорю? 

– Слушай и не выебывайся, – из трубки раздался знакомый ленивый голос. Голос человека, который на хую вертел все эти разговоры. 

– Занзас, – констатировал Дино, – какими судьбами? – ему действительно было любопытно, неужели старик снова ставит на неудачного сына? 

– Короче. У тебя два часа, чтобы выйти и поцеловать меня в зад.

– Разве он не застрял намертво в твоем троне? – съязвил Мукуро.

– А ты можешь мне отсосать, – разрешил Занзас и заржал. 

– Занзас, – снова вступил Дино, перебивая Мукуро, готового ответить, – мы же оба понимаем, что поместье вам не по зубам. 

– А кто говорил о поместье? 

Горло Дино на мгновение сжалось, перекрыло кислород; Дино будто вдруг оказался в сотне метров под давящей водой, но холодный поток подхватил его тело и вынес на поверхность, а там его плечи сдавила ярость и огромной слепой птицей понеслась над бушующими волнами. Когда он собрался для ответа, Занзас отключился. Короткие однообразные гудки заглушили мерный писк аппарата. Не дрогнув ни одним мускулом, Ромарио забрал трубку. 

– Ромарио, – произнес Дино с ледяным спокойствием. – Собери всех в малой гостиной через десять минут, я должен сделать объявление. 

– Через двадцать, – размеренно произнес Мукуро, и Дино перевел на него взгляд. Такой тяжелый, как ему казалось, что Мукуро должно было разметать по всей комнате, так что не соберешь. Мукуро устоял. Как молодое деревце, которое не сломать никакому ветру. Улыбка едва тронула его губы, и выражение лица от этого стало таким безобразно благостным, что праведники всех мастей пали бы ниц, а бодхисаттвы оставили бесполезную аскезу и признали бы его своим учителем на пути к истинной гармонии. Дино, забыв про Ромарио, начал наступать. Мукуро сдавал позиции неохотно, но все же двигался назад, пока не уперся в стеклянный кофейный столик.  
Мукуро отлично осознавал, что преступает всякие границы, Дино видел это в его немигающем взгляде и восхитился бы его воле и любовью к риску, если бы не был в таком бешенстве. В голове Мукуро царствовали боги хаоса, безумные Эриды поливали едкими дождями его мысли, и Мукуро утопал в бушующих реках ненависти и иссушающей жажде отмщения, их колесницы, запряженные двуглавыми лошадьми раздора, неслись в самые глубины отчаяния. Дино не прочь был править. 

– В рот. На коленях, – потребовал Дино, а Мукуро рассмеялся так, будто ничто в жизни не веселило его больше, чем дон Каваллоне, вожделеющий кончить ему в рот. 

– Где же волшебные слова, дон Каваллоне? – глаза Мукуро искрились отраженной яростью, и Дино перестал понимать, где заканчиваются его собственные демоны и начинаются чужие. Он чувствовал, что улыбается, и пропустил момент, когда пальцы сжались у Мукуро на горле. Мукуро начал задыхаться, но и это не стерло улыбку с его лица. Дино отпустил его горло и намотал на ладонь хвост волос. Дернул молнию на джинсах другой рукой. Потянул так, что Мукуро запрокинул голову. 

– Не смей, – бросил Дино. Мукуро понял, но угрозы не имели над ним власти: можно было уговорить Мукуро или заставить силой, но не напугать. 

– Кошмар, – посетовал Мукуро. Тон не вписывался в обстановку и расходился с видом и положением Мукуро, и это было верным знаком, сигналом к действию. Дино надавил Мукуро на плечо, затем подтолкнул за затылок к ширинке. Джинсы повисли на бедрах, голова тяжело клонилась к груди. Мукуро вытащил член сам и медлил, неотрывно глядя на головку. Дино не собирался ждать, толкнулся в сомкнутые губы, член проскользил по ним, но не в рот, а вправо, оставляя на щеке влажный след. Дино надавил Мукуро на челюсть, разжимая зубы, и затолкал член, насколько смог, пока Мукуро не закашлялся.

– Открой нормально, – снова потребовал Дино, держа Мукуро за затылок. С Дино довольно было этих игр, иллюзия Мукуро могла бы принять в себя двадцать членов одновременно, но Мукуро предпочитал натуральность и издевательство. Он смотрел прямо Дино в лицо и снова улыбался, едва придерживая головку губами. Над Макондо назревал смерч, и все живое в застывшем на границе сущего поместье жаждало смерти. Дино закрыл глаза и насадил Мукуро ртом на себя. Член не встретил сопротивления, будто прошел сквозь воздух. – С-сука, – с чувством произнес Дино и дернул голову Мукуро от себя. И снова насадил. Мукуро сжалился ровно в тот момент, когда Дино готов был разнести поместье и сжечь тело Мукуро и себя к чертовой матери, чтобы встретиться с Мукуро после смерти и омрачить там каждый день его существования. Мукуро начал сосать сам, тяжело проталкивая головку в собственное горло, поминутно кашляя, прижимая губами набухшие вены и старательно работая языком. Дино вернулся в мир, бледное лицо Мукуро приближалось и отдалялось, член скользил между тонкими красными губами, и ресницы Мукуро то и дело вздрагивали, но глаза оставались закрыты. Дино дышал через рот и вжимал Мукуро в себя носом, но все равно было мало, Дино готов был расплескаться океаном по всему миру и поглотить целые континенты. Рот Мукуро сделался ему мал.

– Хочешь вставить? – Мукуро застыл, подставив под член Дино язык. 

– Да, – Дино взглядом указал на столик. Мукуро потащил вниз узкие штаны, оперся ладонями о стеклянную столешницу и взглянул на Дино через плечо.

– Давай.

Член вошел легко – Мукуро не хотелось тянуть. Дино давил, пока не прижался яйцами к заднице. Мукуро выдохнул с тихим стоном, и это, словно трещина в старом стекле, спровоцировало крах. Дино затрясло, комната исчезла в воронке новорожденной бури, он лихорадочно толкался в Мукуро с единственной тупой бессвязной мыслью: «ебать», пока сперма не начала выходить неравномерными толчками. Сквозь мутную пелену он видел, как Мукуро дрочит себе, застыв в напряженной позе и стараясь держать задницу так, чтобы не дать члену выскользнуть. Он кончил, мучительно невнятно ругаясь, так что Дино не разобрал ни слова. Двинул бедрами, избавляясь от члена в себе, и остался стоять, тяжело дыша, все так же опираясь о стол. Дино осел на пол и закрыл глаза. 

Тело обрело собственную волю и, согласно ей, Дино предстояло сидеть на полу вечность, пока пальцы не врастут корнями под кафель, а над головой не зашумит листва счастливого дерева, чьи плоды будут дарить радость любому вкусившему. Под радостью Дино, конечно, подразумевал удовлетворение. С пола Дино подняло чувство долга, будто подцепило крюком и заставило встать, а затем потащило в ванную – Дино хотел сказать что-то Мукуро, но иллюзия растаяла, пока он валялся с закрытыми глазами. Как бы Дино ни старался, руки не слушались, и вид его оставался видом человека, только что вставлявшего Мукуро. Именно так Дино чувствовал себя и именно это думал, потому не мог представить себе, что кому-то это может быть не очевидно. Секс оставил на языке привкус вседозволенности и окружил Дино непробиваемым доспехом уверенности, это было очень кстати, потому что воздух в малой гостиной был настолько пропитан напряжением, что можно было бы создать небольшую молнию. В гостиной собрались все, от старых вояк до младших ребят, помогавших по хозяйству, – Дино заблаговременно отпустил приходящий персонал: горничных, поваров, экономок, заставил удалиться гостящих сестер и жен членов клана. 

– Успокойтесь, – первое, что произнес Дино, и раскинул руки, жестом святого отца велев собравшимся сесть. А затем Дино улыбнулся и развел руки еще шире, чтобы объятие коснулось каждого. – Нам объявлен ультиматум, но мы ожидали этого. Мы сможем защитить себя и всех, кто нуждается в нашей защите. Пожалуйста, будьте наготове. 

Напряжение спало на градус, но облегчение было почти осязаемым. Дино, обещающему защиту, заботу и тепло, невозможно было не верить. 

– Но наши семьи? Вилла ди Бродо, Кастэль Пуледро? – спросил кто-то из толпы, неотрывно глядящей на Дино. 

– Ромарио, – Дино сделал пригласительный жест, – ты не мог бы...? 

Ромарио, возникший откуда-то из-за спины Дино, – он всегда умудрялся оказываться там вовремя – прочистил горло и вышел вперед. 

– Женщины и дети в безопасности. В поселениях остались лишь те, кто может дать отпор и не хочет уходить. 

– Спасибо, Ромарио, – Дино размеренно дышал, и по его венам все еще неслась забродившая дикая кровь, а руки помнили бедра Мукуро. Дино знал сейчас секрет олимпийских богов и главные ответы мироздания, это мимолетное понимание паслось на лугах умиротворения вместе с другим знанием, еще более сакральным, о вечности и внутренних демонах, о рождении вулканов и упокоении мятежных, и проступало сквозь кожу, струилось пламенем с пальцев и губ, солнечным ореолом вилось вокруг головы. 

– Вопросы? – поинтересовался Дино, обводя взглядом зал. 

Вопрос висел в воздухе, незаданный и потому все более уродливый, искаженный нетерпением и запретом. Никто не осмеливался. Под взглядом Дино подчиненные опускали глаза, но вопрос только больше наливался свинцом невысказанности, тяжелел и мрачнел, пока не уставился на Дино пристальным больным взглядом. Дино ожидал увидеть красное и синее в глубине этих острых глаз, диверсии были для Мукуро обычным делом, но взгляд был не его. Какого-то нового мальчишки, еще вчера учившегося у отца стрелять и делать серьезное лицо перед зеркалом. Дино кивнул, и вопрос наконец сорвался с губ, вылетел полушепотом, едким дымом угасшего костра, страшной тайной первого секса.

– Мукуро, – вздохом прокатилось по комнате, хотя никто не произнес толком его имени – оно все равно было там, во всем поместье, в глазах каждого из клана Каваллоне, в запахе Дино и тенях под лампами. Дино не говорили о нем, словно не замечали, молчали, как молчат на свадьбе о круглом, как баскетбольный мяч, животе невесты, но каждый ждал, что Дино скажет сам. 

Дино вздохнул. Руки так и стремились в стороны, подставиться под ржавые гвозди, повиснуть, истекая кровью молитвенной проповеди, на распятии. У Дино не было на это времени, поэтому он продолжал стоять, пророком перед неверующими, отцом перед паствой. 

– Никто не коснется Рокудо Мукуро. Ценой войны и жизни. Несогласные могут покинуть поместье прямо сейчас. Никаких последствий, – Дино говорил громко и четко, но даже если бы он только шевелил губами, каждый услышал – благочестивая густая тишина заменила собой кислород. Стало так душно, что Дино попросил открыть окно. Оттуда тоже не донеслось ни звука. 

– Но почему? – спросил тот же мальчишка, первым решившийся говорить, непримечательный и хмурый – из таких со временем выходят хорошие исполнители.

– Как тебя зовут? – Дино внимательно разглядывал его с головы до ног. 

– Франческо, – скупо буркнул парень. 

– Потому что, отступив сейчас, мы будем отступать вечно. Это ясно? – Дино смотрел в глаза Франческо, а затем медленно обвел взглядом каждого и продолжил: – Доверьтесь мне, как доверились в прошлом. Я прошу, а не приказываю. 

Франческо держался дольше всех, но в конце концов кивнул и он. Дино выдохнул, улыбнулся напоследок, кивнул Ромарио и нырнул в темноту коридора, чтобы за первым же углом наткнуться на Мукуро. В полумраке его глаза сияли разноцветными чужими лунами, проходами в два мира.

– А ты искусный манипулятор, Дино Каваллоне, – произнес Мукуро вкрадчиво, тоном, готовым торговаться за душу. 

– В этом никто не сравнится с тобой, – парировал Дино, не желая углубляться с Мукуро в особенности своих взаимоотношений с кланом.

– Господи, – восхитился Мукуро, – какая неприкрытая лесть. Женщины должны сходить по тебе с ума. 

– Главное, чтобы это работало с тобой, – Дино отпустило, он вдруг почувствовал такое облегчение, словно с грузного воздушного шара сбросили лишний груз. Сердце смерча было прямо здесь, между ним и беспокойным Мукуро, это было безумно и правильно. 

– Не перегибай, – предостерег Мукуро.

– Ни в коем случае, – заверил Дино и мягко направил Мукуро вглубь коридора, к его комнате – позади надвигалась тихо рокочущая толпа, а Дино не хотел вызвать этой сценой новый виток сомнений.

– Неубедительно.

– Я буду стараться. Кстати, мы все еще должны найти тебе одежду. 

Мукуро шел впереди, и Дино мог только вообразить себе его лицо – сзади он держался хорошо, не дернул плечами и вообще ничем не выдал эмоции. Дино завернул в собственную спальню, и Мукуро, преисполненный гордости, зашел в нее следом, как король входит в жалкую крестьянскую лачугу, чтобы наладить с народом диалог. 

Дино был готов к любому бою, но Мукуро продолжил королевскую политику: благосклонно кивал на все предложения. Спортивные брюки? Благодарю. Официальный костюм? Очень щедро с твоей стороны. Плащ и кроссовки? Не мечтал о большем. Дино перебрал весь гардероб, силясь понять, чем еще можно удовлетворить эти аристократические запросы. Технически придраться было не к чему, Мукуро тоном любезного хозяина отмел все варианты, но минимальная издевка была, жалила и, как водяная змея, скользила в глубину, так что Дино не мог возмущаться. Однако вел себя Мукуро странно. Если бы Дино не считал себя начинающим экспертом по его состояниям, то решил бы, что Мукуро играет в пробы какого-то фильма или в тайную инсценировку, где его реакцию оценивают три психолога и полтора миллиона зрителей, проплативших подписку на экспериментальный сериал на три месяца; всего 19,99 за сезон, DVD в подарок и скидка в двадцать процентов на сезонные товары в КООП и Эсселунга. Мукуро не играл. Мукуро взирал на Дино с печальной усталостью блудного монаха, он даже не пожелал воспользоваться стулом или кроватью и создал, вдохновившись каким-то древним диким шарфом, случайно выпавшим из шкафа, зеленое кресло в узорах, напоминавших усохшие огурцы. На нем Мукуро и сидел, нога на ногу, положив руки поверх острых колен, щурясь, словно от яркого солнца или скуки. 

– Выбери что-нибудь и покончим с этим, – предложил Дино, стараясь придать своему голосу побольше решимости. 

– Уже, – легко отозвался Мукуро, покачивая ногой. 

– И… что? – смутился Дино, теперь ему казалось, что с тоном он переборщил и переборщил зря. 

– Ничего, – Мукуро просветленно улыбался. 

– Ты издеваешься.

– Мы тратим время. 

– О, Мадонна! – Дино прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть лицо Мукуро, чтобы весь его вызывающий образ хоть на мгновение исчез в благословенной тьме. – Да иди хоть голым!

– Так и поступлю, – Мукуро снова начинал радоваться, краски жизни возвращались в его мир ценой нервов Дино. 

– Мукуро… – начал Дино очень терпеливо, собирая остатки моральных сил. Спальня наполнилась пурпурными отблесками, и Мукуро коварно улыбнулся, растворяясь в них, словно порошок в теплой воде, рассыпался на кровавые атомы. Дино швырнул на кровать вешалку с рубашками и досчитал до пяти, прежде чем выйти. 

Время поджимало, Дино чувствовал его живую свернувшуюся пружину, дрожащую напряжением, это будоражило. Безудержная жажда действия и безысходная ярость, гвоздем впившаяся в затылок, гнали его по коридору к хрустальному гробу. Дино пока не знал, как должно произойти священнодействие, проснется ли Белоснежка от поцелуя или придется поступить прозаичнее. 

Мукуро стоял у каталки, держа себя за руку, как безутешный принц. 

– Нас не должны видеть, – напомнил он, стоило Дино войти. 

– Пойдем через тайный ход, Ромарио все проверил. Выйдем как раз за воротами. 

В голове Дино мгновенно улеглись страсти, стало пусто и тихо, как в забытом доме. Эмоциональные качели Мукуро больше не работали, пусть бы он устроил целый аттракцион, американские горки на нервах Дино, сейчас это было бесполезно – тумблер отключился до момента, когда Мукуро окажется в безопасности. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Мукуро.

– Хорошо, – повторил Дино. – Что я должен делать? 

Мукуро посмотрел на него, и Дино ошпарило злостью и недоумением. 

– Ну… – Дино замялся. – Отключить это, – он кивнул на аппарат, – а потом что? Позвать тебя? Поднять?  
– Поцеловать, как мертвую принцессу? – продолжил Мукуро и расхохотался. На взводе он всегда становился резким и смешливым. 

– Прекрати ржать, – обиделся Дино. И это подействовало. Мукуро переключился на демоническую сущность так легко и буднично, словно снял очки. Глаза засияли недобрым огнем, нездешний сумрак сгустился вокруг него и дохнул в Дино влагой и плесенью. Мукуро жить не мог без этих преображений, и даже яркое солнце за окном не скрадывало эффект. 

– Фран с милой Хром дадут нам время, но его будет немного. Сейчас я подготовлю иллюзию, а они вдохнут в нее жизнь. Через десять минут после сигнала мы должны быть за пределами радаров, засекающих пламя.

– Справимся за семь, – заверил Дино. 

Из глубины комнаты, откуда-то из-за дивана, побежал огненный ручеек, затем еще один, целая кровеносная система, спешащая к ногам Дино. Секундная стрелка дрогнула только пару раз, а на полу уже растекался целый огненный пруд, и из него лохнесским чудовищем, древом Иггдрасиль, фонтаном жизни вздымался контур, все больше приобретающий человеческие очертания, раскидывал ветви рук, прорастал корнями до самого земного ядра, изливался живой водой, сверкающей, как алмазные копи. Мукуро любил эффекты. Дино смотрел на Мукуро с восхищением, как на мастера, сотворившего шедевр. Иллюзия обрела собственную жизнь, запустила руку в волосы, прошла к дивану, поправила яйца. Эй! – возмутился Дино, и Мукуро вновь засмеялся, объятый своим сумрачным туманным пламенем. 

– Пора, – сказал Мукуро, и Дино не успел ничего ответить – иллюзия демонического Мукуро пропала, и с ней рассеялся мрак. 

Дино помялся на месте, недоверчиво глядя на своего двойника на диване – тот выглядел спокойным, но слегка потерянным, словно забыл что-то и все силился вспомнить. Тело Мукуро брошенной стерильной куклой недвижимо лежало на каталке, и Дино вдруг понял, что выключить пищащий аппарат сложнее, чем он думал, как остановить маятник на старых часах. Дурацкая мысль о всепрощении врезалась в сознание ледяным клином и начала таять, сочась каплями смутного сожаления. Дино вспотел. Он не смел прикоснуться к бледной коже, оставшись с ней один на один, благоговейно рассматривал бесстрастное лицо, тонкие темные ресницы, волосы, им самим убранные когда-то за ухо. И считал каждый сигнал, отдававшийся в висках запоздалым церковным звоном. 

– Я сейчас яйца тебе отрежу, Каваллоне, – произнесла копия Дино не своим голосом.

Дино очнулся от оцепенения, но какие-то провода все же замкнуло – цветные реалистичные ужасы, которые Мукуро устроит ему после, коротким фильмом пронеслись перед глазами. Дино наклонился к неживому лицу и накрыл губы губами. А затем рванул провод. Аппарат пискнул последний раз и затих. Мертвая тишина накрыла Дино с головой, как глубокая вода, тянущая в холодную бездну, где место только созданиям из самой преисподней. Он утонул бы в ней, если бы губы Мукуро не шевельнулись. 

– Твою мать, – хрипло и едва понятно произнес Мукуро. Дино поспешил подхватить его под шею, приподнял бережно, словно хрустальную вазу, вытащил иглу капельницы, пока Мукуро не ранил себя – тело слушалось с трудом. 

– Привет, – глупо улыбнулся Дино.

– Серьезно? – изумился Мукуро и раздраженно повел плечами, стряхивая с себя его руки. Тело начало заваливаться назад, в Дино проснулась дикая животная нежность, инстинкт, заставляющий бросаться на сотню противников разом и выигрывающий безнадежные битвы. Он схватил Мукуро, спеленал собой и каким-то попавшимся под руку пледом, поднял на руки, словно в нем не было никакого веса, и опрометью понесся к подвалу. 

– Каваллоне! – Мукуро слабо сопротивлялся. Мышцы не работали, и Дино чувствовал, что времени действительно мало. Мукуро чудом оставался в сознании, глаза то и дело мутнели, и блики в них меркли затухшими свечами. Приглашенный в первый же вечер врач назначил поддерживающую терапию и рекомендовал сон и постепенную реабилитацию длиной от восьми месяцев с ежедневными упражнениями. Мукуро предпочел собственную программу лечения – щадящая смерть на пару недель и волевой рывок на накопленных силах. Он говорил так уверенно, что Дино не стал спорить, не верить в волю Мукуро – как не верить в солнце. Оно сожжет тебя независимо от вероисповедания. 

– Помолчи. 

Длинная узкая лестница скручивалась улиткой и уходила в темноту. Дино, переполненный чувством долга, ступал точно и быстро. Осознание собственной власти делало его могущественнее подземных богов и светлее небесных детей Гипериона. За лестницей начинался коридор, тянулся земляной кишкой в неизвестность, но темно не было. Мукуро бы обязательно шутил про горячее сердце, освещающее путь, если бы все его силы не уходили на поддержание себя в сознании. 

Свет в конце блестел единственным глазом древнего чудовища, слепо и неморгающе ожидал человеческую жертву. Дино даже притормозил, когда в глазу мелькнул вытянутый кошачий зрачок, расщепился на рваные ошметки, снова слился в темную фигуру. Дино встал, напряжение подступило к горлу обжигающим шаром, и Мукуро лениво повернул голову к свету. 

– Босс, – услышал Дино и выдохнул отчаянно и счастливо. Зрачок расширялся – Ромарио шел им навстречу, только теперь Дино наконец смог его разглядеть. – Я проверил периметр. Удачи. 

– Спасибо. Продержитесь.

– Не волнуйтесь, – Ромарио отступил к стене. Дино прижал Мукуро к себе, вошел в светлое пятно и выбрался по крутой лестнице, прорубленной прямо в земле, из плутоновых владений в подлунный мир.  
Дино вылез наверх, как Алиса из кроличьей норы, огляделся по сторонам – солнце отражалось от оконных стекол поместья, так что назад смотреть было невозможно. Дино счел это забавным и знаковым, смотреть туда все равно не было нужды, опасность не могла прийти из дома, но могла таиться за деревом или даже на идиллическом лугу, поросшем изумрудной травой и некрупными маками на стебельках-ниточках. Они располагались замысловатой кровавой фигурой, безобразно, вызывающе яркой. Полянка притягивала взгляд, и Дино отогнал мысль о замаскированной крышке люка, ловушке для неосторожных путников. Откуда-то слева на них смотрели – Дино чувствовал кожей острый взгляд, но пока решал, как поступить, пришел в себя Мукуро. Он смотрелся так странно среди зеленых живых растений, как смотрелась бы ледяная статуя посреди леса или русалка на пыльной проселочной дороге. 

– Пусти, – потребовал Мукуро, и, даже если Дино предполагал, что земля окажется для русалочьих ног болезненным испытанием, все же позволил ему встать. А через секунду снова подхватил – ноги подкосились, будто мгновенно подтаяли на солнце. 

– Мы не одни, – сообщил Дино, обхватив Мукуро за талию и оперев о плечо. 

– Знаю. Занзас тоже близко. 

– Тоже? – переспросил Дино и обернулся в сторону, откуда наблюдали. В тени старого платана, почти слившись со стволом, стоял Скуало. Очередная натянутая струна внутри ослабилась и зазвучала верной нотой. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Дино улыбнулся в сторону Скуало и даже решил, что теперь уже будет легко. Несколько метров до сказочной поляны – и опасная часть плана закончится. С Мукуро ничего не было легко. Обыкновенное мытье рук могло перерасти в крещение на реке Иордан и погребение в водах Ганга. Возможно, Мукуро не видел большой разницы. Дино это не волновало. Дино мыслил другими категориями, в его картине мира с некоторых пор начала существовать глобальная дихотомия: с Мукуро/без Мукуро. Остальное было несущественными нюансами вроде правописания и автомобильной марки. 

– Маленькая стрекозка нашептала на ухо, – съязвил Мукуро, обмякая, как мученик на кресте, и тут же возрождаясь с новыми силами. – Я видел его вдалеке. Фран или этот твой громковещатель позаботятся. 

– Мне придется… – начал Дино, пытаясь снова подхватить Мукуро на руки.

– Я пойду сам, – упрямо и зло запротестовал Мукуро. «Сам» – это, конечно, было преувеличением, Мукуро еле переставлял ноги, почти полностью повиснув на Дино, однако до поляны они добрались довольно резво.  
Дино посадил Мукуро на землю и достал коробочку, а когда обернулся, Мукуро изображал уже макового ангела – лежал, раскинув руки и уставясь в небо, и в глазах плыли высокие облака, синие – с альпийского хребта, на ребрах которого однажды наросла Италия; и красные – из эпикурейского Дита. Мукуро нащупал рукой тонкий стебель и сорвал цветок, тут же начинающий вянуть. Маки невозможно сохранить живыми. Этот – Мукуро церемонно возложил себе на грудь. 

Дино застыл, плененный маковой паутиной, на километры вокруг простиралось сплошное алое поле, мерно покачиваясь в такт однажды заведенному беспокойному мотиву. Новые цветы то и дело вплетались в мелодию и начинали раскачиваться вместе с ней. Где-то на окраине звенели крики, и Дино было очевидно, что полю нет конца, оно охватит всю землю, обратит ее цветущей пустыней. Крики приближались, неясные фигуры будущих маков шли прямо на Мукуро. 

– Твою мать! – заорали совсем рядом, и Дино очнулся. 

Они больше не были одни. Скуало, с лицом, перекошенным яростью, стоял с мечом наперевес, и лезвие сверкало тем же приторно красным – в нем отражалось все маковое море. Занзас шел к ним греческим исполином, за ним полутенями скользили безликие Вендиче, с другой стороны слышались взволнованные голоса. Дино вычленил Цуну и мысленно отрешился. Вспыхнул внутренним пламенем, словно костер, готовый сжечь любого, кто сунется. 

– Назад, – он произнес это одними губами для Скуало или для себя самого, но Скуало смотрел не на него. 

За плечом Дино поднималась адская вершина, прорезая собой землю, чужеродная маковая гора, пылающая отчаянием проигранных баталий и обидой отвергнутых божьих детей. На самом пике стоял Мукуро, с лицом, обезображенным безумием предстоящей битвы и восторгом всесилия, прижимал к себе истлевший цветок. Мукуро собирался убивать, и жажда смерти плыла вокруг дурманящей дымкой. Его лицо было бледно и полно безбрежной радости, за спиной крыльями распахнулись врата, ореол вокруг головы наливался кровью алых закатов. Дино снова не мог двинуться. Очередная разошедшаяся волна придавила его к земле – Дино пал ниц перед маковым ангелом возмездия и перестал дышать. Волна прокатилась дальше, и Дино чувствовал, что каждый за ним, насколько хватает взгляда, преклонил колени, поддался черной благодати и влился в хор бескрайнего поля. Мукуро закрыл глаза. Сонный паралич навалился мгновенно, Дино едва держался, чтобы не уснуть. Мукуро все еще стоял там, на вершине своих амбиций, смертельных и неподъемных для простого человеческого тела. Он начал оседать быстро, словно парус без ветра, и это придало Дино сил. Первым очнулся Занзас, выстрелил не целясь единственной пулей, но было поздно. Не мир я принес, но меч, – Дино уже воссиял праведным гневом, и тот отразил удар, словно стальной кокон. Ни одно существо всех известных миров не смело причинить вред Мукуро, снова лежащему безвольной куклой на мертвых выжженных маках, пока Дино стоял там, яростный, как ураган, и всесильный, как время.  
Он зажег пламя и коснулся коробочки кольцом. Скудерия, небесный сверкающий пегас, взлетела над поляной, и Дино замахал ей руками. Скудерия сложила крылья, пронеслась вокруг Дино добрых два круга, выбивая копытами веселые оранжевые искры, и встала, непокорно встряхнув головой. 

– Карета, синьор, – близость Скудерии будоражила, Дино вдруг совершенно ясно понял, что всю жизнь мечтал именно об этом: спасти Мукуро на крылатом коне. Взять Мукуро на руки и унестись в небо, пока враги не станут походить на муравьев. И тогда Мукуро наслал бы на них огненный дождь, пока крылатый пегас мчал бы во весь опор по пушистым облакам. И если бы Мукуро услышал его мысли, целой жизни не хватило бы, чтобы реабилитироваться. 

– Боже, – смирился Мукуро, и ватное тяжелое тело обмякло. Дино с готовностью подсунул руки ему под ноги и под шею, а Скудерия опустилась на одно колено, чтобы Дино со своей драгоценной ношей мог ее оседлать. Мукуро пришлось посадить впереди и держать за талию, прижимая спиной к себе.  
Дино чувствовал глупое подростковое воодушевление, предвкушение, знакомое каждому мальчишке, посмотревшему Индиану Джонса. Небеса были открыты, а земля готовилась покориться. 

Он шлепнул Скудерию по крупу, и она понеслась по поляне тяжелым галопом, расправляя крылья на ходу, а затем взмыла ввысь. Дино махнул неотрывно следящему за ними Скуало и направил Скудерию на солнце. 

[ ](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/scdrfullsize.1542658711.jpg)

Мукуро перестраховался – из иллюзорного кокона они вышли, когда облака приблизились настолько, что казались снежными сугробами на перевернутой безлюдной земле. Лететь пришлось долго – Скудерия огибала дождь над долиной, притаившейся между хребтами холмов. Маленькие разноцветные домики с неизменной красной черепицей бородавками облепили ее тихие уступчатые земли. Сквозь пелену дождя очертания их плыли и то и дело скрывались из виду. Скудерия грела Мукуро с Дино своим пламенем, но от дождя и низкого давления это бы их не спасло, так что пришлось сменить траекторию и забрать правее. Дино ежеминутно прощупывал пульс Мукуро, но спина Скудерии так сокращалась, что толку это давало мало – Дино то казалось, что под кожей у Мукуро ходят окуни и колючими плавниками раздирают запястье, а оно гнется, и горит, и сочится кровью и дождем; то вообще ничего не казалось, Мукуро будто давно исчез из своей оболочки, и таксидермисты набили его тело холодной мягкой землей. Это было страшнее, поэтому Дино, обжегшись мертвым холодом, начинал разговаривать с Мукуро, совершенно нелепо и потому искренне и горячо полагая, что для жизни Мукуро нужна только вера в эту жизнь. 

– Смотри, облако похоже на ежа, – шептал Дино и улыбался Мукуро в ухо.

– Дождя вечером не должно быть. 

– Надеюсь, твои ребята все подготовили.

– Хочешь, спустимся раньше, возьмем с собой пиццу.

– Хотя нет, остынет. 

– Может, замороженную? 

– Когда мне было восемь, отец привел меня к манежу с огромным черным жеребцом. Его звали Дьябло, и я чуть не умер от страха, когда он забил копытом. Отец сказал: объезди его, покажи всем, чего стоят Каваллоне. И мне пришлось идти. На подгибающихся ногах я вошел в загон и замер. И он тоже стоял, смотрел на меня в упор, и, клянусь, его раздувающиеся ноздри были больше, чем мой кулак. Я пошел к нему, как заколдованный. Протянул руку к морде и сказал: будь моим. А потом попытался запрыгнуть. И очнулся вечером с тремя переломами, но это было ничего. Я чувствовал себя победителем и знал, что теперь смогу подойти к нему снова. И снова. Столько раз, сколько нужно, пока он не покорится.  
Скудерия пошла на снижение, когда алый горизонт почти исчез в сумеречной дымке. Просто вдруг стремительно забрала вниз, как сова в погоне за добычей. У Дино даже сердце врезалось в ребра от неожиданности, так что пришлось прикрикнуть «Эй!» разогнавшейся лошади. Скудерия притормозила у самой земли, недовольно заржала, и Дино почувствовал себя неопытным пилотом. Копыта коснулись земли так резко, что Дино изо всех сил прижал к себе Мукуро – только бы не выпал. А Скудерия все неслась во весь опор, и огненная грива вилась рваными лоскутами, то и дело обдавая Дино пламенем. 

Дом возник перед ними из пустоты. Скудерия в темноте сияла так ярко, что Дино ошибся в расстояниях и не сразу понял, что перед ними не очередные далекие огни цивилизации, а живой теплый свет – по сторонам от дорожки кто-то воткнул в землю несколько солнечных фонарей, и в самом доме тоже горели желтые уютные лампы. Его светящиеся окна на первом этаже Дино с высоты принял за автомобильные фары.  
– Тише, тише, – Дино успокаивающе похлопал Скудерию по боку, и она пошла рысью, а затем шагом. Бока все еще вздымались от долгого полета, но пламя не полыхало пожаром, а просто ровно горело, словно добрый костер, о которых Дино читал все детство – у таких путника обязательно ожидали будущие друзья.  
Стащить Мукуро вышло кое-как, Дино чуть не завалился на спину и выворотил ногой фонарь. Скудерия своенравно фыркнула – Дино с трудом достал из кармана коробочку и не успел ничего сказать, как пламя потекло в нее, сначала с гривы и копыт, а затем уже отовсюду. Без Скудерии окружающий мир стал холоднее и неприютнее. Дино перехватил Мукуро поудобнее и поспешил в дом. Смотреть Мукуро в лицо не было сил, Дино чувствовал себя Мидасом и Пигмалионом одновременно, будто мог случайно вдохнуть жизнь в собственные страхи. Сделать картину реальной, все еще подсознательно считая, что, в случае с Мукуро, вера – ключевое понятие.

– Просыпайся, – попросил Дино, укладывая Мукуро на кровать, прижимая к его лицу кислородную маску и вставляя капельницу в катетер. Ничего не происходило целую минуту. Самую долгую в жизни Дино, если не считать некоторых тренировок с Реборном. Солнце успело потухнуть, и земля остыла, ветра выели с нее все, что касалось человечества, а астероиды прогрызли в коре дыры, в космос утекли цари и водородные бомбы, биологические открытия и знания о природе любви, райские кущи и адские бездны. Сто сорок четыре тысячи и один человек просто перестали существовать. 

– Если я еще когда-нибудь впаду в беспамятство, – божественный голос пронесся над пустынной планетой и запустил время вспять. Дино вдохнул, – мы можем обойтись без твоих потрясающих историй? 

– Господи, – и выдохнул с таким надрывом и облегчением, что Мукуро позади замолчал и дал Дино несколько секунд. Он даже позволил обнять свое тело, так что в тишине прошла целая минута. 

– Может, мне уйти? – спросил он наконец, и только тогда Дино спохватился.

– Не вздумай, – он обернулся, чтобы увидеть обычного недовольного Мукуро, скептично сложившего руки на груди. И снова переполнился радостью. Улыбка росла и росла, пока не вышла из берегов приличия, и Мукуро помрачнел. Будто количество радости, рассчитанное на них двоих, было ограничено, как песок в часах. 

– Тебе пора возвращаться, – нахмурился Мукуро. 

– Знаю, – сказал Дино тоном мудрого героя, которого может подождать весь мир, если он решит прервать его спасение ради целомудренного поцелуя. 

– Альянс наверняка уже ломает двери, Фран не удержит их надолго, он даже себя не в силах воссоздать прилично, – не унимался Мукуро. – Хотя животные ему удаются.

– Знаю, – снова сказал Дино. И пропустил мимо ушей и животное, и нервную словоохотливость.

– Другого шанса не будет.

– Знаю, – в третий раз сказал Дино, шагая к Мукуро.

– Каваллоне! – предостерег Мукуро и моргнул непозволительно долго, так долго, что Дино успел схватить его за плечи, спину, под шею, за волосы, задницу, бедра, будто у него шесть рук и еще одна, чтобы гладить Мукуро по щеке, пока поцелуй не выродится в простое касание губами. 

– Я вернусь, – пообещал Дино и немедленно вышел – интуиция подсказывала, что время безвозвратно утекает и с каждой каплей надежда на удачный исход истончается, трескается, как льдина по весне. 

– Не проеби, – зло бросил Мукуро. Дино услышал, а затем дверь захлопнулась. Впрочем, это было уже неважно, потому что Дино вдохновился этой грубой фразой так, что мог бы долететь назад на крыльях любви и силе самоубеждения – никакие признания не могли сказать так много, как эта бессильная ярость. Но Скудерия была надежнее. 

Он направил Скудерию в самую черную рябь – дождь все еще поливал долину, но все серое становится в ночи черным, поэтому, если бы не полчища оконных глаз, Дино видел бы под собой сплошную бессмертную бездну, пустую, как глаза местного бога. Они вымокли до нитки за какие-то мгновения, одежда отяжелела и тянула к земле, и Скудерия то и дело возмущенно ржала, а Дино поглаживал ее по бокам. Дино нужен был этот дождь, как отрезвляющий душ, он разом вымыл из Дино и глупости, и чрезмерные сложности. В голове прояснилось. Дино не был любителем усложнять, но чертовы игры Альянса, как бесконечные скачки, на ничтожную долю зависели от удачи, а в остальном предполагали трезвый расчет, многоходовку и детальную проработку. 

План они с Мукуро составили вместе. Дино предстояло его воплотить, но он еще в детстве показал свою актерскую несостоятельность: терпеть не мог рождественские постановки, где его, как ребенка с самым ангелическим лицом, заставляли играть попеременно деву Марию и младенца Иисуса. Зато Скуало всегда изображал осла и не упускал случая пнуть Дино на сцене. Дино страшно ему завидовал: шутка ли, стоять с огромной маской на лице и корчить любые рожи. 

– Давай, милая. Поторопимся, – попросил Дино, и Скудерия встала на дыбы и понеслась, рассекая дождь, в три раза быстрее, словно гигантская огненная стрела. Дождливая долина осталась позади так быстро, что Дино не успел перестроиться, ветер немедленно истрепал его непослушные мокрые волосы, а куртка не высохла, а промерзла и стала темной и ломкой. Впереди маячил непростой вечер. Дино уже видел вдалеке огни поместья – обратный путь оказался куда короче. 

Дино надеялся появиться в самый эпический момент, мысленно представлял себе появление, достойное фильмов про Джеймса Бонда, и немного корил себя за это. В животе было сладко, а ноги немного подкашивались, оттаивали, – с одежды вновь начинало капать. Реальность оказалась прозаичнее, сцена в воображении Дино фатально от нее отличалась. 

Потемневшая от времени дубовая дверь – укрепленная с внутренней стороны по старому указанию самого Реборна – не пускала гостей. И они, целая процессия, стояли и сидели вокруг, словно каменные истуканы. Дино попросту никто не заметил. Он вышел из темноты сада, тяжело переставляя вымокшие ноги, но фурора не произвел. Прямо на входных ступенях Дино еще издалека разглядел Цуну. Краем сознания Дино подумал, что Мукуро бесконечно расстроится, если узнает, как бездарно Дино продолбал выход, который они так планировали. И непременно отомстит, у Мукуро болезненный пунктик на мести, сложный вендеттический механизм, нуждающийся в бережном отношении, любви, ласке и паре-тройке жестоких убийств в моменты кризиса. Это сулило Дино отвратительные выматывающие разговоры и превосходный секс. Но не попытаться исправить ситуацию Дино счел малодушным и даже остановился, размышляя, при каком стечении обстоятельств его выход все еще сможет вернуть колесо времени в задуманную колею событий. Надо больше импровизировать, – решил Дино, предчувствуя творческий кризис. И вверил все путям господним, небесной интуиции и природному ебанизму. Последний сработал немедленно и четко: поднявшийся из земли корень преткновения зацепился за мокрый ботинок, и Дино проехал носом целый метр, как раз под свет фонаря. Процессия у двери зашевелилась, раздались взволнованные голоса, кто-то вскрикнул: «Господи», чей-то голос велел: «Вали его», и все смолкло. 

– Он очнулся? – услышал Дино сквозь бесконечную вязкую муть. С другой неразличимой стороны осторожно просачивалось: «Веди себя прилично» и «смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю». И Дино отвлеченно разбирал эти слова на составляющие, как человеческий макет в кабинете биологии, и рассудительно делил свои поступки на приличные и не вполне. Приличных выходило меньше, но Дино не отчаивался. Голос наливался силой и звал за собой, слова медленной гусеницей проедали подкорку сознания, и голова становилась легче и отзывалась гулкой тупой болью. 

– Да что ты церемонишься, мусор, – едва различил Дино, и тут пришла волна, накрыла его с головой, озерной водой промыла внутренности, Дино на мгновение почувствовал себя рыбой, из которой вымывают потроха. Вялая мысль об окунях под кожей шевельнулась и ушла. 

– Занзас, – предостерегающий голос произнес только это, и его Дино услышал уже гораздо яснее. И вспомнил это имя. А за ним – все. Начиная от разбитых в детстве коленок и найденного Реборном презерватива и заканчивая бледной кожей Мукуро у себя под пальцами. 

– Пошли вы, – отозвался предполагаемый Занзас. 

– Может, еще плеснуть? – неуверенно предположил кто-то. 

– Оклемается, – бросил Скуало, в этом голосе Дино был уверен и немедленно узнал, ухватился за него и пошел следом, как по нити Ариадны, пробираясь сквозь густой серый туман. 

– Оставьте нас, – попросил спокойный старческий голос. Дино тяжело разлепил веки, сквозь слипшиеся ресницы видно было плохо, но Девятый был прямо перед лицом. – Цуна, ты можешь поприсутствовать, – произнес Девятый мягко, так что Дино стало не по себе. 

Ропот Занзаса быстро удалялся, Гокудера пробормотал что-то о правой руке, Скуало слышно не было. 

– Итак, – проговорил Девятый, и Дино испытал вдруг такое живое омерзение, что Мукуро пришел бы в неистовство, узнай он, что все его яркие эффектные пассажи не имеют над Дино такой силы, как голос этого старого пердуна. 

– Тимотео, – с трудом выдохнул Дино и почувствовал вдруг, как хотел бы прожить еще пару мирных зим, неужели это так много. Но колокол в голове уже раскачался, Дино сжался, ожидая, когда язык ударится о медную стенку черепа, но удара все не было, и это было хуже всего. 

– Что произошло, мальчик мой? – старик пропустил мимо ушей обращение без уважительного «дон» и теперь говорил с мнимым беспокойством, будто история из уст Дино имела для него наивысший вес. 

– Мукуро, – тяжело выдохнул Дино, и горло вдруг освободилось, словно вместо глотки и пищевода в Дино сидела змея и все пыталась пропихнуть в себя слишком большой кусок, распирающий ее со всех сторон, а теперь наконец удалось. Это оказалось почти просто, потому что истины, выше этой, не было ни в одном Евангелие. Мукуро, – сказал Дино, тринадцатый апостол самого Люцифера, нелюбимого божьего сына, единственный адепт его культа, готовый разделить с ним огонь, воду и тяготы общего быта. И сразу стало легче. 

– Продолжай, – ласково потребовал Тимотео, а Дино захотелось оказаться под безопасной маской рождественского осла, чтобы никто не видел лица и не ждал ответа. 

– Мукуро взял меня под контроль, – произнес Дино, и в этом снова не было ни единого слова лжи. Его смущенной искренней физиономии невозможно было не верить, – говорил Мукуро. А еще говорил: Каваллоне, если ты полезешь ко мне с таким лицом… – и Дино немедленно лез, потому что слышал только, что Мукуро говорит о сексе. Каждый волосок и каждый нерв в теле Дино говорил правду, ветер истины, продувший Дино мозг, гнал его мысли по единственно возможному кругу, и все тело, будто исполинское дерево, гнулось под его порывами. И Дино отвлеченно сочувствовал Франческе и Паоло, и всякой проститутке, ловеласу и порноактрисе, чьи души однажды подхватит вечный ветер, но компания прелюбодейцев ему не претила. За свое грехопадение он готов был платить дорого. 

Тимотео недоверчиво разглядывал Дино, и минуты тянулись бесконечной жвачкой, приторной дешевой резинкой, лав из – когда врешь ради него. 

– Что скажешь, Цунаеши, он не врет? – проговорил он наконец, и Дино вспомнил о Цуне. Именно его нужно было обмануть прежде всего. Старик давно заврался, поэтому ложь стала для него неразличима. Но в Цунаеши все еще звенел первозданный камертон, глупая и потому великолепная чистота, божественный глас, отголосок ангельской трубы. 

– Нет, – еле слышно ответил Цуна. – Но я не понимаю… – Цуна звучал жалко и на божественный глас не тянул никак, разве что у людей неверное представление о голосах бога и в любом юродивом от создателя больше, чем в кардинальском красном. – Мукуро же не мог… Мы же видели… 

Цуна мялся и медлил, мысли никак не облекались в слова, в его маленькой голове не сходились сложные расчеты – математика вообще никогда ему не давалась, в отличие от Дино. 

– Что видели? – подбодрил его Тимотео, но Дино чувствовал, что и старик терпит это невразумительное объяснение с трудом. 

– Он сам открыл нам дверь, ну то есть… братик Дино. И это была хорошая иллюзия, я еле разглядел. Значит, Мукуро был еще в доме. А теперь его нет, мы же все обыскали приборами. Пламя исчезло. Значит… 

– Ты помнишь, что произошло, Дино? – Тимотео вновь уставился ему в лицо. 

Первое правило всех лжецов – говорить правду. Перед глазами Дино возникла каморка исповедальни, со стены на него осуждающе смотрел распятый спаситель. Братик Дино, господи, это было просто смешно, Аве Мария из уст Цуны текла бы сверкающим ключом благочестия, неудивительно, что именно его старик хотел вознести к небесам Альянса. Цуна был наивен как святой и так же страшен. 

– Да, – сказал Дино. – Я вынес Мукуро из поместья и доставил в какой-то дом. А затем вернулся назад, очнулся посреди ничего. Его планом было отвлечь вас, чтобы выбраться незамеченным. 

– Почему же он не отправился в тот дом с самого начала? Зачем было рисковать? 

– Я не знаю. Возможно, он хотел меня подставить? Чтобы Альянс решил, будто мы заодно, и сосредоточился на мне, пока он готовит план отступления. Может, никакого плана еще не было, когда ему удалось завладеть моим сознанием. 

Тлетворные западные доктрины оказали на Дино странный эффект: он перестал размышлять о счастье. В восемнадцать он видел его в бесконечной дороге, счастье разворачивалось асфальтовой лентой под ногами и вело в никуда, к далеким красным пикам, до которых не дойти, а по пути должны были попадаться потерянные городки одноэтажной Америки. В двадцать три реальность отожрала хороший кусок бродячей романтики, и Дино задумался о долге. Философская мысль получалась нехитрой: счастья всем даром, и он, Дино, должен был о нем позаботиться со своего золотого креста, в этом счастье ежегодная Мадонна кланялась его дому, а сам Дино добрым католиком жертвовал на церковь, на душу, на праздничную церемонию в городке неподалеку и на опиум всей пастве. К тридцати концепт счастья погряз в сиюминутных удовольствиях. Дино больше не мыслил категориями морали и всеобщего спасения, он желал своим врагам прекрасного в загробной жизни, а себе – искушений, секса и душевного спокойствия сегодня. Мукуро к этой картине подходил по первым двум статьям, и, видимо, очередная фальшивая струна лопнула, утопическая Атлантида ушла на дно – на душевное спокойствие Дино решил больше не рассчитывать. И все же терять накопленные семейные капиталы и положение Дино было уже не с руки. Мукуро оценил рай в шалаше еще подростком и в социалистических идеалах разуверился полностью. Из всего этого выходило, что Дино в их небольшой махинации должен был остаться чистым жертвенным агнцем. Удариться с Мукуро в бега, едва выйдя из Вендикаре, было паршивой идеей. Зато двинуться прямо в руки Вонголе Мукуро счел идеальным. Никто в здравом уме не заподозрил бы в этом идиотическом цирке план, Дино не мог просто притащить Мукуро в собственный дом и начать обороняться. Наверное, в Мукуро говорила бездна, жадная клокочущая самодеструкция, которой бы пистолет у виска и минет у тикающей бомбы, но Дино слушал ее, как завороженный, будто раньше был глух, а теперь стал профетом. 

– Нам никто не поверит, – сказал Дино тогда. Осажденное поместье занимало высокую позицию в рейтинге его кошмаров, но Мукуро с нездоровым азартом бросился заполнять этот топ другими вещами. И преуспел так, что Дино проникся, идея с наведенными на Дино прицелами Альянса начала казаться вполне удачной и даже невинной. 

– Неужели? Кто угодно поверит, что я мудак, – смеялся Мукуро, и Дино верил, а критическое мышление оставило его в тот момент, когда мудак переквалифицировался в его мудака. Вокруг Дино вообще были сплошные мудаки, с самого детства, но им Дино доверил бы собственную жизнь, в отличие от святого Савады и апостолов его. 

– Так ты говоришь, – Дино вернулся в реальность с сухим скрипучим голосом Тимотео – в его Иордане воды давно ушли в землю, – Мукуро использовал тебя с самого начала. И для этого рисковал собственной шкурой, когда мог сразу заставить тебя отвезти его в любое безопасное место. 

Тимотео сомневался: он чуял фальшь и весь мир мерил чужими шкурами, потому и продержался на своем посту так долго. Простота и проницательность снискали ему уважение и окружили аурой неприкосновенности – только безумец убьет атланта, держащего небо. 

– Выглядит безумно, – согласился Дино и попросил воды. Тимотео подал стакан сам, хотя метнулся за ним Цуна. И это было хорошим знаком. Знаком, что старик не счел историю полным бредом. Точнее, не счел ее бредом, созданным Дино специально. 

– Ну, допустим, – многозначительно произнес Тимотео. – Ты же не против, чтобы мы проверили твою версию? Ты мог не осознавать полную картину и что-нибудь забыть.

Дино развел руками, раскрыл объятья всему миру, искренний и чистый, как горный ручей, сбегающий с вершин. 

– Цунаеши, думаю, Реборн уже здесь. Будь добр, пригласи его войти. 

Воды горного ручья натолкнулись на камень, и Дино подавился и закашлялся. Он, конечно, ожидал, что Реборн захочет поговорить, но к такому нельзя быть совершенно готовым, как нельзя полностью подготовиться к раскаленному утюгу на спине.

Реборн вошел не один: устроил целую очную ставку. За ним, смущаясь и не поднимая взгляда, вошла бледная испуганная Хром, а следом – лениво волочащий ноги Фран. Он пусто таращился на Дино и то и дело надувал огромные розовые пузыри из жвачки, немедленно заполонившей ядовитым запахом кабинет. 

– Ну что? – спросил Реборн, недобро щурясь. 

– Что? – отозвался Дино.

– Не выпендривайся мне тут, – отрезал Реборн. Дино изобразил глухое непонимание – как камнем в колодец швырнуть. 

– Давай по порядку, – распорядился Реборн. – Сначала ты, – и ткнул маленьким пальцем Франу в грудь. 

– Больно же! – заныл Фран. Розовый пузырь лопнул ему на лицо, и казалось, в целом свете нет горя страшнее. – Вот учитель никогда меня не…

– Язык отрежу, – пообещал Реборн, и Фран обрадовался. Наверное, угроза была знакомой и любимой. Фран открыл рот, чтобы рассказать очередной любопытный факт, но успел выдать только: «А вот…». Реборн ловко схватил его за челюсть и повторил медленно: – По порядку и по делу.

– Я не вагу так гававить, – обиделся Фран. Реборн разжал пальцы, и всем пришлось наблюдать с минуту, как Фран растирает щеки – красные пятна от этого разрослись до самых глаз, пустых и невыразительных. 

– Ты помогал Мукуро сбежать? – прямо спросил Реборн, и Дино знал, как ощущается этот его взгляд, Реборн не раз смотрел на Дино так. Будто маленькое острое сверло пробивает путь к нервам. 

– Конечно, – Фран походил на клинического дебила, только слюны изо рта не хватало для полноты картины. 

– Как? 

– Не мешал, – Фран говорил убийственно серьезно, с этим серьезным видом он с самого детства устраивал ментальные атаки на окружающих. Он поглядывал на Реборна с опаской – окружающие часто порывались его бить. Видимо, ситуация не выглядела критической, потому что он продолжил: – Учитель сказал уйти с глаз и не путаться под ногами. Это вообще-то обидно, я бы и так не пошел, я же не должен покрывать преступников, правда? 

– Ясно, – просто сказал Реборн и повернулся к Хром. – А ты что скажешь? Может, ты помогла ему бежать?  
На Хром было страшно смотреть. Детские омбудсмены и благотворительные организации бились бы насмерть за право снять ее для своих социальных плакатов. Деньги бы просто потекли к ним рекой, если бы люди увидели эту жертву жестокого обращения в семье. Эти хрупкие птичьи кости, это дрожащее ужасом тельце, пустынные глубины глаз, где тьма заглотила солнце и породила тварей, сонных медуз отчаяния. Глаза Хром наливались слезами, ее мир погружался под воду, и медузы уже сплывались, чтобы прорвать плотину век и политься потоками, цепляясь за ресницы. Хром помотала головой. Ну конечно нет, она не помогала Мукуро, а даже если помогла, судьей ей будет смерть и мутноглазые барракуды, что обглодают ее тело, когда его подхватит волной и прибьет к скалам. 

– Не слышу, – произнес Реборн и наклонил голову так, чтобы заглянуть Хром в глаза. 

– Хватит! – рявкнул Дино. – Это я помог Мукуро бежать, оставь детей в покое. Ты же знаешь, что это был я. 

– Ну не знаю, – с сомнением протянул Фран. – Учитель говорит, Дино Каваллоне совсем дурак. Как бы он помог? Тоже не мешал? 

– Мукуро завладел моим сознанием… – Дино задрал рукав.

– Когда? – резко спросил Реборн. 

– Ткнул трезубцем прямо сюда, – Дино продемонстрировал рану. Вопрос Реборна утонул в волнении Дино и всеобщем интересе.

– Здесь ничего нет, – заметил Реборн.

– Но… – Дино тоже взглянул на запястье и ничего не увидел. – Она была здесь! Небольшая ранка.

– От трезубца не остается следов, – тихо произнесла Хром. 

– Вообще-то остаются, – тоскливо вступил Фран, и все повернули к нему головы. – Это глубокие душевные раны. 

Дино отчетливо осознал, что Фран очень талантливый молодой иллюзионист, раз смог дожить до сегодняшнего дня, да еще в Варии. 

– Здесь была царапина, – убежденно твердил Дино. – Мукуро вошел в мой разум и убеждал подставить под удар семью, пока готовит побег. Я плохо помню, все мысли, как в тумане. 

– В тумане? – с сомнением повторил Реборн, а затем вдруг залепил Дино такую затрещину, что перед глазами снова потемнело. – Глупый Дино, и ты так просто попался? Мой ученик? Хочешь сказать, Мукуро без сознания в одиночку подготовил себе побег, скрыл от радаров передвижения пламени, выпустил к нам твою иллюзию, чтобы потянуть время, и подчинил тебя? 

Дино виновато пожал плечами. Во время удара он неудачно прикусил язык, и теперь характерный металлический привкус разливался во рту, впитывался в рецепторы и мерцал в сознании тревожной пеленой. Обстановка несколько разрядилась – Реборн оставил попытки дознания и переключился на беседу с Тимотео о свидетеле побега Скуало и общей ситуации с Вендиче. До Дино все доходило медленно, заторможенный кадр никак не мог смениться, и Дино все моргал, чтобы сдвинуть полосу прокрутки хоть куда-то. Он был почти свободен, угроза, кажется, миновала, но это была свобода оторвавшегося воздушного шара. Взлети выше – и лопнешь от давления. Да и энтузиазм в нем иссяк еще над дождливой долиной, а осознать свободу возможно, только сделав шаг. Но Дино валялся на кожаном диване в каком-то кабинете, и от ясности его отделяла целая вечность с туманами, недоверием, вопросами, долгами и суровой печальной Мадонной. Она беспокоила Дино больше всего, голубым небесным взглядом светила сквозь сплошного туманного кита, грузно плывущего к горизонту сознания и персонифицирующего для Дино совесть. Божественная дымка простых католических радостей вилась тут же, сгущалась и скользила в воде игривым дельфином. Дино еще успел подумать про морских чертей, отжирающих киту левый бок, и Моисееву скрижаль, прежде чем понял, что спит. Это было странное легкое понимание, сродни наркотическому опьянению. Когда знаешь, что пьян, но это не имеет никакого значения. Дино хотел видеть Мадонну и шел к ней через туман на голубое холодное мерцание, прямо сквозь китовое нутро. Тревожный глаз удалялся, бежал в глубину, Дино бежал за ним, падал и полз, пока не понял, что второй глаз Мадонны зажегся красным. Красный означал Феррари, кровь, похоть и Мукуро. Его Дино хотел видеть не меньше Мадонны и заранее каялся в прелюбодеянии и любом другом грехе. У католиков мир устроен удобно: пятьдесят Символов веры – и можешь смотреть на мужчину. Сотня Аве Мария – и можешь потрогать его за член. Великая религия для мафии. Мукуро смеялся где-то там, за желудком, полным планктона, над подсчетами Дино. И ждал. Из тумана показались очертания креста. Дино решил, что Мукуро смеется прямо с него, но крест был пуст. Стоял на туманном сгустке холма, проглядывал неминуемой карой. 

– Почему ты решил, что попадешь на второй круг? Разве убийства и предательство чужой веры к тебе не относятся? – серьезно спросил Мукуро откуда-то из-за спины. 

– Я просто думаю начать восхождение с простого уровня, – пошутил Дино.

– Возьму билет на лучшие места, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Кстати, о лучшем месте. Интернет здесь ужасный. 

– Мы все еще про адские круги? Я застрял на лимбе с философами-безбожниками, как мы и предполагали.  
– Я должен посочувствовать? – Мукуро все еще говорил у Дино из-за спины, и Дино то и дело вертелся, но улавливал лишь угасающее красное свечение там, где мгновение назад был глаз. 

– Что ты, конечно, нет, – обиделся Дино. – Ты должен возместить. 

– Обязательно, – мстительно заверил Мукуро. – Ты тоже. За каждую скорбную луну. На которой тебя ждать?

– Как только мертвецы уберутся в свои могилы, я приду поговорить о цене. 

– Не сомневайся, она будет высока. 

– Я сказочно богат, – засмеялся Дино и добавил, кивая на крест: – Мне туда? 

Теперь уже засмеялся Мукуро, тихим потусторонним смехом, разлетающимся на десятки километров. 

– Сначала сюда, – требовательно произнес Мукуро, и Дино откуда-то знал, что увидит перед собой его член, как только повернется. Но не увидел ничего, потому что мир завибрировал и пошел трещинами – кто-то тряс Дино за плечо. 

– Ты живой вообще, придурок? 

Скуало нависал над Дино, волосы щекотали лицо и лезли в нос. В комнате, судя по ощущениям, больше никого не осталось. 

– Ага, живой. Вставай, мусор. Домой поедешь, задолбал ты всех тут валяться. Толку от тебя. 

– А как же… – Дино нахмурился и попытался привстать – в теле болело все, и слушалось оно плохо. Скуало схватил его за шиворот и удержал в сидячем положении. 

– А как же, – передразнил Скуало. – Посмотреть хотят, как ты снова потеряешь волю и побежишь к своему Мукуро. Медом он тебе намазан. 

– С чего бы мне к нему бежать, – серьезно сказал Дино и зачем-то оглянулся, будто скрытые микрофоны или камеры от этого повыскакивали бы из своих тайников. Скуало смотрел на него трезво и яростно, всем видом старался донести мысль. Дино понимал ее и без этих взглядов: Скуало предупреждал о слежке. И не верил ни единому слову официальной версии. Удивительно, как поселив сомнение в самых проницательных умах, он не обманул посредственного аналитика Скуало. 

– А то не побежишь? Белыми нитками шита твоя легенда, говорят, – на Скуало иногда накатывало, еще в детстве, будто морской прибой бил в голову, в такие моменты он, как царь морей, знал все и о каждом, попавшем в пучину. А потом отпускало. Но сейчас Скуало снова знал все, тысяча утопленников и тысяча рыб, и все океанские волны смотрели его глазами, а говорили его нормальным тоном и голосом: не надо этой хуйни, я в курсе. 

– Ты же сам видел, – произнес Дино и благодарно выдохнул: я понял, спасибо. 

– Мало ли, что я видел. Хуй тебя знает. Ты хоть махни, если потянет. Хочу первым врезать этому твоему пидору, – Скуало помог Дино подняться. Пол покачался и успокоился. 

– Махну.

В комнате было непривычно тихо. Альянс обшарил ее с пола до потолка, каталка сдвинулась к окну, крахмальный ком простыней лежал рядом, экран сердцебиения Мукуро был темен; и Дино настойчиво хотелось сесть в кресло, выключить свет и долго лечить себя алкоголем от щемящей пустоты. Непременный Иисус на стене висел криво – неужели Альянс искал тайники в кресте? Мукуро находил католическую символику привлекательной и безумной – подумать только, на всякое тело и в каждый дом вешать по мертвецу ради радости праведной жизни – а Дино теперь и в распятии видел Мукуро, и это было чудовищно. Трагедия нравственности, разыгравшаяся у Дино в голове, разродилась эпическим фарсом – кто-то дернул занавес, и совесть даже не вышла на бис. Яйца тянуло от одной мысли о католиках и благочестии. Дино встал, потому что дрочить в комнате Мукуро на распятие было бы слишком шикарным поводом для радости и манипуляций, полномасштабным пиздецом. Мукуро пришел бы в полный восторг. Дино же считал продвижение к счастью и гармонии важным постепенным процессом и позволить Мукуро обогнать себя не мог. 

Дино оттянул штору – за окном темнело. Фигура в черном плаще на фоне закатных всполохов светилась красным ореолом, как в финале старого фильма перед титрами, когда герой должен развернуться и пойти по пустынной дороге. Вендиче стоял там, на возвышении, древним истуканом, ни разбить, ни помолиться, как и каждый день до этого. Дино потерял счет. Вендиче упрямо продолжали наблюдение, и Дино извелся, ожидая капитуляции. Он ничего не знал о Мукуро с самого допроса у Тимотео и мог только надеяться, что жертвенная любовь адептов и холистический абсурд подняли Мукуро на ноги. Давай, подумал Дино, давай же, Мадонна сантиссима, господи, если ты слышишь, избавь нас от этих тварей, я пожертвую и воздам тебе, только… 

Что-то изменилось. Очертания Вендиче поползли черным туманом, медленным непроглядным облаком, окутали его фигуру плотным коконом – Дино протер глаза. А когда открыл, Вендиче исчез с поста. Серьезно? Серьезно?! Вот сейчас, господи? После всех тех раз, когда я просил? Дино попытался объять божественный замысел, но крах был неминуем, как восход и обязательства. Сердце уже радостно стучало в предвкушении, и разбираться с насущным казалось продуктивнее. Из глубины рассеивающейся темноты, где стоял минутами раньше забинтованный черный страж, блеснул красный глаз. Красный означал Феррари, кровь, похоть и Мукуро. 

Дино задернул штору и пошел встречать. 

\--------------------------------


End file.
